gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bobcat
The Bobcat is a continually reoccurring, off-road/civilian pickup truck found in the Grand Theft Auto franchise. It is widely known for its durability, maneuverability, and its off-road capabilities. In GTA IV, the Bobcat's manufacturer is Vapid. Overview The Bobcat is fairly fast, with great torque, and has a two person capacity; however, it takes a long time and a straight and long road for the Bobcat to achieve maximum speed. It is four-wheel drive and handles well on rough terrain, and so can be used for mild off-roading, but is inferior to the Patriot in this respect. GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions resemble a second generation Chevrolet S-10 or a first generation Toyota Tacoma, while the GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories renditions are based on the first generation Ford Ranger or the 1984 Chevy Silverado 1500. Pre-GTA IV Bobcats run on a V6 engine and are available in a one tone body color, or two for the GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories renditions. While similar to earlier renditions, the GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories renditions also sport lower ground clearance. The GTA III rendition has a 3D modeling glitch where one headlight is rounded but the other is longer and rectangular. Certain Bobcats in GTA San Andreas may feature Sprunk cans or a spare wheel in the back, and the Bobcat can be also upgraded at TransFender in GTA San Andreas with changeable wheels, exhausts, etc. Along with the GTA Vice City rendition of the Moonbeam, the game's Bobcat is one of the earliest vehicles in the series to features its name printed on its body (on the tailgate). The Bobcat is used as a gang car by the Trailer Park Mafia in GTA Vice City Stories. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Bobcat is now a full-size pickup truck, rather than a compact. It resembles a slightly altered 1981-1987 Chevrolet C/K with an extended cab, and a stepside box. The truck has a very powerful 550 Cubic Inch (9 liter displacement) V10 engine. Despite having "super 4 x 4" written on the side, the Bobcat is purely rear wheel drive. Bobcats can be seen with optional grille guards, or a roll bar with four lights on top, and on rare occurrences, with both. The GTA Chinatown Wars Bobcat is not unlike the GTA IV in terms of appearance and performance, with several minor tweaks and a permanent roll bar. In terms of performance, the Bobcat is capable of rapid acceleration and a reasonable top speed. The vehicle does not turn sharply, but can powerslide around corners with enough use of the E-brake. Off road, the Bobcat suffers from lack of 4WD, low ground clearance, and extremely poor wheel articulation. Also, the engine is somewhat overpowering, resulting in undesired wheel-spin in soft sand. The truck should not be considered a heavy duty vehicle for off road use. Variants The regular Bobcat is available with various unique qualities in some of the games it appears in: * In GTA III, the player can acquire a bulletproof, fireproof and explosion-proof Bobcat from "Evidence Dash". This can be achieved by pinning the truck at an obstacle and carjacking it while it remains stationary or slow-moving. If the player is required to destroy the evidence by destroying the truck, the player can do so by going to a safehouse garage, ramming the truck until it catches fire, park and leave the truck in the garage and wait for it to explode (thereby completing the mission). Once the player reopens the garage door, the truck is fully repaired. * In GTA Vice City, the player can acquire a black-and-red Bobcat during "Autocide", when the player is required to kill two targets (Marcus Hammond and Franco Carter) in the parked Bobcat. The easiest way to obtain the truck is by killing the driver using a sniper rifle from afar (which forces the passenger to exit the truck instead of gaining control of the truck himself), gaining access to the truck. * In GTA San Andreas, two all-black Bobcats (suspected to be used by the CIA) are featured during "Stowaway". The player can reach the Bobcats, at the cost of missing the departing Andromada and failing the mission. * In GTA Liberty City Stories, two uniquely colored Bobcats are featured during "Love and Bullets" (colored black) and "Panlantic Land Grab" (colored white with brown bumpers). * In GTA Vice City Stories, fireproof Bobcats are featured during "Shakedown" and "D.I.V.O.R.C.E.". * In GTA IV, a Bobcat is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a pale brown body. As a new Bobcat will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. In addition, there exists a gang variant of the Bobcat in GTA Chinatown Wars driven by the Irish Killers gang. The "gang" Bobcat is distinguished by its green body and red roof. Trivia .]] * During development of GTA III, the Bobcat originally had a rollcage. * There is a visual glitch in GTA Vice City Stories that after using the Pay 'n' Spray in a Bobcat, the tailgate is open. * The Bobcat in GTA IV sells for $2,500 at S&M Auto Sales after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts. * Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of the game's Bobcat. The vehicle's design is more alike that of GTA IV than GTA Chinatown Wars. * The Bobcat plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **V-Rock in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. **Radio X in GTA San Andreas. **San Juan Sounds in GTA IV. Locations GTA III *Marco's Bistro, Saint Mark's, Portland Island *AMCo. Petroleum Company Petrol Station, Harwood, Portland Island *Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland Island *Beach, Portland Beach, Portland Island *Liberty City Memorial Stadium parking lot, Belleville Park, Staunton Island *Carson General Hospital, Rockford, Staunton Island *Staunton View picnic area, Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale GTA Vice City *Often seen driving around in Viceport GTA San Andreas *In the parking lot under the Mulholland Intersection in Downtown Los Santos. *Usually found beside the Mass Grave in Bone County, between Area 69 and Verdant Meadows *Common in Red County, Flint County, Tierra Robada and Bone County. *Three unique Black one's in Stowaway. GTA Liberty City Stories *Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland Island *Parking lot, Portland Harbor, Portland Island *Liberty Tree parking lot, Bedford Point, Staunton Island *East of the Liberty Tree parking lot on the roadside, Bedford Point, Staunton Island *In the waters north of the ferry terminal Rockford, Staunton Island GTA Vice City Stories *To the west of Pay 'n' Spray on an area which is on the map green but where little cabins are located, Little Haiti *Sunshine Autos, Little Havana *Near Marty Jay Williams' trailer next to the Sunshine Autos building site, Little Havana *On the Washington Mall building site, Ocean Beach *To the east of the future Bunch of Tools hardware store in the parking lot, Washington Beach *Next to the place where you can complete the road races (on the fairground), Vice Point GTA IV *When you have escaped the old factory in the mission Hostile Negotiation, Niko and Roman escape in a Bobcat. *Found parked on top of the parking lot near Francis International Airport, as part of Stevie's Car Thefts. *Often spawns around North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. *Usually driving around East Hook in Broker. *One is by the old hospital in The Snow Storm. GTA Chinatown Wars * In a back alley on the eastern edge of Willis, Dukes. Activates "Riding Shotgun" sub-mission. }} de:Bobcat es:Bobcat fr:Bobcat pl:Bobcat ru:Bobcat Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Gang Cars